


Leave Tonight or Live and Die this Way

by smaragdbird



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon and Robb know they can't truly be together unless they run away where no one knows them. So they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave Tonight or Live and Die this Way

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this ](http://asoiafkinkmeme.livejournal.com/13612.html?thread=8309292#t8309292) prompt on asoiafkinkmeme.

“We can never be together, “Robb said one afternoon. Rodrik had told them to clean their weapons and to sharpen them where necessary. Theon was visiting the miller’s wife and the task gave them some much appreciated privacy.

“We always knew that.” Jon replied. He had long since accepted the reality: Robb was the heir to Winterfell and Jon was the bastard.

“Unless we run away”, Robb finished as if Jon hadn’t said anything.

“What?”

“We’ll run away. No one in Braavos will know that we’re brothers. We’d be free.”

“That’s a nice dream.”

“It could be more than a dream. If we leave tomorrow we could be there within a week.”

Jon rolled his eyes. “And what about Winterfell?”

“Bran, Rickon, Sansa or Arya can have it.” Robb shrugged carelessly but his voice betrayed him. “I don’t want it without you.”

“You can’t just decide that.”

“Why not?” Robb looked at him, his eyes frighteningly blue. “Wouldn’t you want to?”

“It’s not just up to us.” Jon felt uncomfortable. Robb couldn’t tell him that their most hidden, intimate dreams could come true simply because they decided to make them true.

“It is. Who else can make this choice but us?”

“You’ll hate me. Sooner or later you will hate me for this.”

“Maybe. But I’ll hate you more if you say no.” Robb leaned in and cupped Jon’s face. “Jon, say you’ll leave with me. Say you’ll spend the rest of your life with me. “

“Robb”, Jon said longingly. All he had to say was no. All he had to do was lie. But he wanted to say yes. He wanted to say it so badly.

“They’ll keep trying to break us apart. Father, mother, they don’t see you like I do. They don’t understand that I cannot live without you.”

Jon wanted to tell Robb that he wasn’t playing fair but then he didn’t want him to play fair. He wanted Robb to give him reason after reason until he agreed to run away. Jon bit his lip. “Yes”, he whispered so quietly he wasn’t certain whether Robb had heard him or not.

Robb kissed him, deeply, passionately and Jon had his answer. His heart pounded against his chest. If they would really do this then there was no turning back. They’d never see Arya or Bran or any of them ever again. 

/

They disguised it as a hunting trip. Robb had pleaded for a couple days of freedom before the King would arrive and this way no one would question why they left with weapons and supplies. It wasn’t the first time they had done this. Until they were missed they’d be on a ship to Braavos and out of reach. 

“Remember to train”, Jon told Arya as he hugged her tightly. He was going to miss her so badly. 

“Sure”, she said. “Jon, I can’t breathe.”

“Sorry, sorry”, he let go of her. “Take care.”

“I’m not going to get into that much trouble in two days.”

“Of course not”, he said pushing a strand of her unruly hair behind her ear.

/

Robb was already waiting for him at the gate with the horses. He was looking around as if he had never seen Winterfell before. As if he’d never see it again. But when his eyes met Jon’s the expression on his face changed, replaced by an eagerness that lifted the weight around Jon’s heart.

“Getting cold feet?” Robb asked under his breath.

Jon shook his head. It had always come down to this decision: their relationship against the rest of the world. He’d just have never thought that they would both chose each other over everything else. “You?”

“I suggested it, remember?”

“Doesn’t mean you can’t change your mind.”

Robb held Jon’s eyes for a long moment before he said, “Never.”

/

They stood at the reeling and watched Westeros become smaller and smaller against the horizon. By now someone would have noticed that something was amiss. 

When the last piece of their homeland vanished in the distance, Robb took his hand. 

“We made the right decision. It’ll work out, you’ll see.”

Jon, who wasn’t as sure as Robb by far, squeezed back and gave him a warm smile. It was probably a mistake but hopefully it’d be the best he ever made. 

It was up to him and Robb now to make it work and by the gods, he wanted it to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [ here](http://smaragdbird.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
